Bad Relationships to Good Ones
by AlfredF.Jones13
Summary: Alfred and Gil are having problems. Matthew is afraid of Ivan. When both of their relationships end, will they both fine happiness with each other? CanAme fic, slight AmePru and CanRus. Human names used. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Reunite and Break Ups

_As the sun shined on New York city, a teenage American was walking around, looking for his younger twin brother. 'Iggy and Papa Francis are gonna be so pissed if I lost Mattie again!' the boy thought, pulling on his blond hair in frustration. Then he saw his younger brother, walking out of a toy store with a large polar bear in his arms. "MATTHEW WILLIAMS!" the teen yelled, his face getting red with anger._

_The younger brother, Matthew, looked over and smiled a small, soft smile at his older twin. "Hi, Alfie!" he said, his voice quiet but his violet eyes shooting out happiness._

_The American glared and looked down at the other. "You can't go running off like that, Matthew! What if I couldn't find you? What if someone kidnapped you?" he exclaimed, flailing his arms._

"_Alfred… I-I told you I was going to the toy store…" Matthew whispered, hanging his head. He didn't want to worry his brother but it was impossible when he can't hear him! Tears started to form in his eyes and he choked on his breathe, holding the polar bear stuffed toy closer to his chest._

_Alfred looked and sighed. "Come on, Mattie… Don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled." He bent down and hugged Matthew tightly, rubbing his back gently. "How about we go home and I'll make you some pancakes, okay?"_

_Matthew looked up and smiled brightly. "Okay!"_

Alfred sat up in his bed quickly, his face redder than a tomato. He looked around and he was in his room, on his bed, next to his lover, like he usually was. But that dream… Or should he say memory. It was from his childhood with his brother, Matthew. _Life has sure changed a lot from back then… _Alfred thought, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

His lover was snug in the blankets as he rolled over, his back facing Alfred. Alfred sighed and silently got out of bed and to the living room to call his brother.

_**Riiiiiiiiiing!**_

_**Riiiiiiiiiiing!**_

_**Riiiiiii-**_

"Hello?" Matthew answered quietly, sounding somewhat confused by the call.

"Hey Mattie! It's Alfred! I had a dream about you last night! Well, it was a memory from when we were younger!" Alfred said, smiling happily. He couldn't even remember the last time he had spoken to Matthew.

Matthew sighed into the phone. "Look, I can't talk about your dreams right now, Alfred. Ivan is going to wake up any minute and I have to get his breakfast ready. I'll try to- He's awake! Bye Alfie!" Matthew hung up the phone.

Alfred listened to the other line beep a couple of times before hanging up on his side. His heart started to ache when he knew Matthew was afraid of Ivan. And he should be… Ivan is a terrible man…

While deep in thought, Alfred's lover, Gilbert, walked up from behind Alfred and right passed him. "Morning, Alfred," Gilbert said, yawning and waving to the blond.

Alfred looked up from his phone and walked after Gilbert, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. "Good morning, honey!" he replied, smiling brightly at his lover.

Gilbert, on the other hand, did not have the same expression on his face. He wore a tire, frown on his face as he poured some coffee. "Get off of me," he said angrily. When Alfred let go, he started to walk back to the room they shared and said, "Alfred, I need to talk to you about something."

Alfred followed him, worried about what Gilbert was going to say. "What is it?" he asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

Gilbert sat down on one of the side chairs and looked at the American. "We need to break up. We don't love each other anymore and you know it. We are just using each other for sex… At least that is what I am doing to you," he explained, acting calm as if it was nothing.

He was speechless. Tears formed in his eyes but he blinked them away. "F-Fine." Alfred cleared his throat and looked to Gilbert. "Then get out of my house by noon," he said, walking out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"Ludwig and I already took my stuff to his place. I will be living with him now." The albino only had a small bag in hand with him as he stepped towards the front door. He stopped and looked back at Alfred. "I'm sorry about all of this Al."

"Get out," was the only thing Alfred could say.

"But-"

"GET OUT!" he screamed, throwing a plate at his head. Gilbert ducked and ran out. Alfred stood there for a second before falling to his knees and starting to cry.

_**A/N: Hello guys!~ This is my first story and I hope you like it! I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or the characters in this story. Please, no flames. I will just use them to roast marshmallows with my two sisters~**_


	2. Matthew's Side of Life

It had been one week since Alfred called Matthew and it was all he could think about. Matthew was in a hell and the sound of the American's voice kept him sane. He wanted out, so badly. He didn't want to get beaten by Ivan whenever he made a mistake. Matthew was sick and tired of having to make excuses to Francis about his bruises. He just wanted someone to actually love him…

Ivan walked into the kitchen and saw Matthew standing there, daydreaming about Alfred being a knight in shining armor. "Excuse me, but why aren't you making my food?" he asked, scrapping his pipe against the tile floor.

Matthew snapped out of it and started to chop the vegetables for Ivan. "I-I'm making it right now, Ivan…" he said quietly, hoping he wouldn't get hit.

Ivan walked up behind him and laid the metal pipe on the counter next to Matthew. "You have been spacing a lot lately, Matthew. Why is this?" he asked, putting his hand on the Canadian's shoulder harshly.

"N-No I hav-"

"Don't backtalk me!" Ivan yelled, slapping Matthew with the back of his hand as hard as he could. Matthew fell to the ground and the Russian man knelt down and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Who are you thinking about?"

The blond looked at Ivan with wide eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. His left cheek was already turned a dark purple and black color all around. "P-Please don't hit me…" he whimpered, closing his eyes.

Ivan glared and let go of Matthew's collar, making his head hit the tiled floor with a THUD! "You are such a little parasite. No one wants you. No one loves you. You should be lucky that I let you stay here with me," he hissed, spitting on Matthew's face before getting up and walking out of the room.

Matthew curled into a ball and began to cry. _Oh Alfred… Why can't you come and save me? Be the hero you are and come and save me! _Matthew thought, crying even harder.

Alfred was sitting at his dinner table, slowly eating a hamburger. His and Gilbert's break up was a week ago but he was still hurting from it. He had called Arthur to tell him about the break up and he didn't help at all. All he said was, "_I knew it was going to end, Alfred. You and him did not go together." _

Alfred shook his head at the thought. _Iggy is an idiot. He doesn't know anything! _he thought, scoffing. Then he froze. "What if he was right? What if we didn't work because I am in love with- What am I saying? I loved Gilbert! UGH!" Alfred flipped his table and everything fell to the floor. There was broken shards of glass everywhere and his hamburger had scattered. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and left the room. He grabbed his phone and dialed Matthew's number.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

"Hallo?" a deep voice answered.

"Um, is Mattie there?" Alfred asked, slightly confused at the deep voice answering the phone.

The man cursed in Russian and said into the phone. "He is busy. Is this Alfred?"

"Ivan? Is that you? What did you do to Mattie?" Alfred yelled, jumping to the worse conclusion he could think of.

"Yes, it is Ivan. And I did nothing to Matthew. He is asleep at the moment."

In the background, Alfred could hear someone crying. "Who's crying, Ivan? Is that Mattie crying?"

"No. No one is crying." Ivan covered the phone with his hand and yelled "Matthew! Shut up!"

That instant, Alfred hung up the phone, got on socks and shoes, and began to run to Ivan's house.


End file.
